


bumble

by baskinghes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles Smut, One Direction Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baskinghes/pseuds/baskinghes
Summary: the one where y/n accidentally sucks harry's dick.





	bumble

**Author's Note:**

> hey GANG! i know wow it's been 500 years since i posted something last, granted i only ever posted one thing. but i'm here to write you a quick little blurb about y/n sucking harry's dick. yup. (may or may not be based on something that happened to me a couple weeks ago and was just too good to Not write about to a bunch of strangers but changing the names.)

Y/N had hung out quite a few times already with the beautiful boy she matched on Bumble with. The first time they ever decided to hang out involved loads of comfortable cuddling whilst watching a bunch of bullshit youtube videos. She was genuinely surprised with how comfortable they got with each other in literally no time at all. Now it's their 5th time hanging out and Harry had decided that he wanted to finally watch 'Call Me By Your Name' and he wanted to watch it with Y/N. He thought it was just what they needed, a cute foreign rom com. Boy, were they in for one heaping surprise. 

They took their all too familiar positions on Harry's bed in his studio apartment. Harry laying on his back, Y/N laying her head on his chest whilst she wrapped her arm around his torso, their heads facing the TV mounted on his wall. 

About an hour into the movie there was the first HUGE sex scene, it was so awkward but kind of quick so they just sat through it, thinking it would be the last. Fast forward a few minutes and there was a scene on the tv that made Y/N laugh so loud that it caused Harry to laugh to try to get out of the awkward. 

"So, the fucking weather today, it's splendid." Y/N stated as she tried to cool her blushing face. 

"Oh, yes Y/N, it's ~fucking~ weather." Harry laughed whilst wiggling his eyebrows, pulling Y/N even closer to him as if it were even possible, but now his head was in the crook of Y/N's neck and he was peppering it was kisses. Y/N could feel every single hair on her body come to attention. Sure they've kissed before but they've never really done anything else before. Just a goodbye kiss here and a hello kiss there. This was different. Y/N liked it. 

She also had enough of the playful kisses lingering everywhere on her neck so she flipped over, and mounted herself on top of Harry, throwing her lips onto his. She could only just begin to feel him underneath her. She could feel his tongue trying to fight to get into her mouth, desperately. She granted him access. 

She entangled her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp, pulling when she deemed necessary. Harry moaned. Harry hardened underneath her and she felt it all, granted he was just in sweatpants which made it that much easier to understand. So she pulled away from the kiss, a smirk plastered all over her face, and as she trailed her kisses from his mouth over to his ear she whispered, "So, Harry, where else do you liked to be kissed besides your mouth?" 

Y/N doesn't think she's ever heard someone moan so loudly. "God, baby, you are a fucking dream." Harry murmured as he leaned his neck back, granting Y/N with the utmost access to his neck. Which she decided to play with, leaving a beautiful trail of markings from her mouth in her wake. 

She didn't stop there thought, she kept going. Pushing his shirt up as she neared his abdomen, continuing her assault of kisses. Pecking a kiss on top of his stomach, sliding her hands up and down his sides, feeling his whole body turn to goosebumps just as she neared the waistband of his sweats. 

She could just as well be drooling at this point. Y/N played with the waistband, putting her fingers just underneath it, running them along the hem, feeling his anticipation. "Are you okay with this?" She asked Harry, looking up at him from where she was. He looked like he had just seen God. He didn't even take a second to hesitate before he was just nodding his head, biting his lip. 

She smirked, and yanked down his trousers. She grabbed his length in one hand as she kissed the head of his fully erect penis. Y/N pumped him up and down a few times, before completely bobbing her head up and down. "Fuck." 

"Y/N, just so you know, I haven't received head in so fucking long, so, fuck, I'm not going to last long." Harry mumbled, wrapping his fingers in y/n's hair, enticing her to continue the motion of her bob. 

\---------


End file.
